A Forgotten Queen
by Chang Liko
Summary: Serenity, future Queen of Crystal Tokyo is not who everyone assumes. One day, after taking another beating from her supposed friends, she decides she's had enough and returns to her real home, Hogwarts.
1. Tears and Return

A Forgotten Queen 

**By Chang Liko**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

            Dark clouds drifted through the sky, covering the silvery presence of the moon. Mist covered the ground, causing dense shadows to appear. Lightening flashed as thunder sounded through the heavens, startling the girl that lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.  Tears streaming down her face, she tilted her head back as the rain started to pour.  The girl wore a tattered dress, one made of white satin and lace, that seemed to flow around her form, barely covering her. Sniffling, she held her left arm close to her side, getting to her feet as she pushed her matted hair over her shoulder. 

            Grimacing, she muttered to herself, "I should never have trusted those stupid scouts. What do they know. I'm their Queen. So what if I use powers other than my scout powers!"

            Pulling out a thin piece of wood, she began to chant in an unknown language, causing a pale silver to form around her body. Suddenly, her form began to shimmer and disappear. 

            "I tried, Mamma. I really did. I know that you wanted me to stay in this world. I know that you wanted me to take my rightful place as Queen. I understand that. But I can't. I can't put up with all the disparaging remarks and the hateful looks. I can't take the beatings from the other scouts, or the constant slights against my intelligence. I can't cope here anymore. I thought that they were my friends. I was wrong. I want to go back to my home, to my brother, to father. I miss them all, so very much. I miss D-chan!" A single, silver teardrop fell to the ground, causing a silver light to expand and cover the Earth, encasing it in ice to begin it's long wait for the future Queen.

            On the Moon, Queen Selenity gazed tearfully down at the Earth, her daughter's words echoing in her mind. Sighing, she smiled sadly, wondering how she could have been so wrong about the scouts, as she said softly, "I know, my child. Be happy. Find your love."

            With those words, Selenity sent her daughter an extra boost of power, causing her to disappear completely.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Do you like?????  


	2. Angel and Confusion

A Forgotten Queen 

**Chapter Two**

By Chang Liko 

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

            In the Forbidden Forest, a place where not even the bravest of witches or wizards would ever dare to enter alone, a single girl lay in a patch of dark green moss, her entire body bloody and bruised. Surrounding this girl, were creatures hardly seen by human eyes. Centaurs, Griffins, Unicorns, and many more species unknown to even the wizarding world had come to watch over the broken angel that had appeared in their midst. 

            At first, no one would approach the girl. She seemed so lovely, just laying there, her body's life fluid seeping from the various deep wounds covering her body, the victim of fate. When the soft glow from the moon broke through the dense branches of the forest canopy, encasing the angel in its warm embrace, she began to float upwards, the worst of her wounds healing themselves as a pair of pure white wings appeared on her back for a brief second before disappearing as she floated back down to lay on the earth.

            As the glow of the moon receded, a dark skinned Centaur came forth, gently gathering the girl into his arms. Turning to his herd, he said, "I'm going to take her to Dumbledore. I think he should know that our Angel is back with us." 

            That said, he trotted out of the forest, heading for the school, taking care to watch where he was going so that he wouldn't wake his precious burden. What he didn't know, however, was that he was being watched.

            At the Gates of Time, Pluto frowned. Turning to her Queen, she questioned softly, "My Queen? Are you sure that she should be back with them? I know that Voldermort has been defeated, but with her being who she is, do you think that it is safe for her to be alone there?"

            Sighing, Selenity shook her head, saying, "I cannot have my daughter unhappy. I just won't allow it. But, you are right. I'm not entirely certain that it is safe there. That is why I want you to send the rest of the outers there. She doesn't know them, she doesn't know that they remain loyal to her and our family. Also, I wish for you to go there as well. But don't interfere in her life. You may become friends with her, but you are not to let her know who you really are. I do not want her unhappy. And tell Uranus to try and keep herself under control. Serenity is there to find her true love."

            Chuckling, Pluto nodded, replying, "Uranus always was really protective of the Princess, even when she was just a child. I remember a time when Serenity was only a few years old and one of the castle children stole her toy. I remember Uranus threatening harm to the child's older brother for not controlling his brother better. I seriously do believe, if you hadn't come along, that she would have followed through with her threat."

            Smiling fondly, Queen Selenity nodded, saying, "I think that she would have as well, which is why I did show myself."

            Pluto nodded, questioning, "When did you want me to send the outers after the Princess?"

            "I think that you should probably give her a few days, and then send them. It's going to look strange either way, being that Hogwarts has already started the new school year, but that can't be helped," Queen Selenity replied.     

            Nodding, Pluto said, "I'll let the others know. Do you want me to wake Saturn as well, my Queen?"

            Nodding, Queen Selenity replied, "Yes. I want Saturn there as well." With those words, Queen Selenity turned to leave, saying over her shoulder, "Keep me informed of my daughters welfare, Pluto."

            Bowing, Pluto nodded before leaving to talk to wake Saturn.

            Back at Hogwarts, the dark skinned Centaur had caused quite a stir upon entering the school, seeing as how the Centaur herd seemingly loathed the wizarding race. Entering the Great Hall, he walked past the long tables, heading for the Staff table where he now had the attention of the entire staff.

            Coming to a stop in front of the Headmaster, he gently shifted the girl in his arms, saying, "I thought that you would want her brought to you right away, Albus."

            Eyes twinkling madly, Dumbledore chuckled, glancing over at the Slytherin table before standing and saying, "I think that it is about time that Serenity rejoined us. Although, I do wonder why she has chosen now to come back. But I see that she is hurt. Poppy? Can you join us please?"

            With those words, the three of them exited the Great Hall, leaving the other Professors behind to try and calm the students who were, by now, wondering who the girl had been.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Like?? Just to let you know, it's in Harry's final year, and he defeated Voldermort a few days before school started. I have it this way, purely because of the fact that I don't like Voldermort and don't even want to try writing a scene with him in it. *Grins* Anyways, Hope you like. Review!!!!


	3. Meeting Ron and Daddy

A Forgotten Queen

Chapter Three

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Serenity groaned slightly and she shifted on the bed underneath her. Opening her eyes, she pushed herself into a half reclining position, glancing around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Catching sight of Madame Pomfrey, she grinned, excited.

Pushing herself up further, she cleared her throat. "Umm...Madame Pomfrey? How long have I been out?"

Turning around, Madame Pomfrey smiled, seeing that her patient was awake. Taking up a piece of chocolate, she headed towards the bed, saying, "Hello Serenity. You've only been out for about two days, not that I'm surprised. You've always been a fast healer."

Taking the chocolate that was handed to her, Serenity grinned, nibbling on it. Shrugging, she replied, "What can I say, I'm good!"

Chuckling, Madame Pomfrey shook her head, saying, "Well, as soon as you get that chocolate gone, you are free to leave. I believe that the Headmaster wishes to see you, though, before you go and find any of your friends."

Nodding, Serenity frowned slightly, asking, "Madame Pomfrey? Do you know if Fred or George Weasley are still going to school here?"

"I think that they are, actually. They were supposed to graduate last year, but they needed extra skills for the position they applied for in the Ministry of Magic, so they came back for another year," Madame Pomfrey replied.

Grinning, Serenity finished eating the last of the chocolate before jumping off the bed and dashing for the door, calling back over her shoulder, "Thanks Poppy! And if anyone asks, you don't know who I am!"

Chuckling, Poppy shook her head, going about her daily work, knowing that the school year was about to get rather more interesting.  
  
Giggling, Serena ran through the deserted halls, glad that everyone was in class at the moment. As she was turning a corner, she ran straight into a dark robed figure. Quickly righting herself, she glanced up at who she'd run into and chuckled. "Hey Professor Snape!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Snape shook his head asking, "Do I even want to know why you were running in the halls, Serenity?"  
  
"Poppy ... I mean Madame Pomfrey told me that the Headmaster wanted to see me right away. I was just running because it's faster," Serenity replied, grinning widely.  
  
"I see. Well, since you haven't been sorted into a new house as of yet, I'll let you off with it for now. But if I catch you running in the hall again, I won't be so forgiving," Snape replied, a barely visible smile tilting the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Thanks Professor! By the way, do you know the password to the Headmaster's office?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"The password's 'Butterscotch Toffee'. Don't let anyone else know," Snape replied, walking off to his class.  
  
Giggling again, Serenity mumbled to herself, "He always was an old softy. Never did understand why others thought he was scary." Glancing over her shoulder, Serenity took off again, running swiftly and quietly, so as not to attract attention to herself.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Serenity grinned, whispering the password, "Butterscotch Toffee."  
  
Nodding slightly in acknowledgement, the stone gargoyle moved out of the way, allowing the young girl in front of him to pass.  
  
Running up the stairs, Serenity quickly made it to the top, and quietly knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office, opening it slightly when she heard the Headmaster call out, "Enter."  
  
Sticking her head around the edge of the door, Serenity grinned and questioned, "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"  
  
Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore nodded, saying, "Yes Serenity, dear. Please, come in!"  
  
Nodding, Serenity opened the door further and entered, closing the door firmly behind her. Walking forward, she dropped into one of the chairs sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk, waiting for him to ask what she knew he wanted to ask.  
  
Chuckling, Dumbledore held out a tiny dish, asking, "Toffee?"  
  
Shrugging, Serenity plucked a toffee from the dish and unwrapped it, popping it into her mouth.  
  
Leaning back into his chair, Dumbledore questioned, "Why have you returned so soon, Serenity? As I remember, you weren't supposed to return for another few years yet."  
  
Sighing, Serenity nodded, replying, "I know that I wasn't due to return quite yet, but I couldn't take it anymore. My scouts, my own protectors, were constantly belittling my intelligence and they always found some way to harm me, whether it was physical or not. Not to mention that my so-called soul-mate cares only about the power he'll gain if he marries me. Also, I missed everyone here."  
  
Nodding, Dumbledore said, "Well, you are always welcome here, as was your mother when she was still alive."  
  
Smiling, Serenity giggled, exclaiming, "Thank you, Headmaster!"  
  
Chuckling, Dumbledore nodded, stating, "Well, since you'll be joining us again, you'll have to be Sorted into a house, won't you? I think you'd be in your seventh year now, wouldn't you?"  
  
Nodding, Serenity thought a moment, replying, "I think that should be about right. We'll just let everyone else assume that I'm extremely smart if I happen to do rather well."  
  
Chuckling, Dumbledore shook his head in amusement, saying, "Yes. That would be best. I believe that your things are still in Professor Snape's office, if you wish to go and collect them. Or you can wait until you are Sorted this evening at dinner."  
  
"I think that I'll wait. I'd like to visit a few old friends of mine first," Serenity said, grinning. Getting up, she opened the door, stopping when she heard Dumbledore say her name.  
  
"Yes?" Serenity questioned.  
  
Smiling, Dumbledore got up and went around his desk, pulling Serenity into a gentle hug. "It's good to have you back, Serena."  
  
Smiling, Serenity hugged him back, saying, "It's good to be back, Daddy. I missed you."  
  
Releasing her, Dumbledore smiled, saying, "You run along now, and find your old friends."  
  
Leaning up, Serenity kissed him on the cheek. "See you later, Daddy."  
  
Waving, Serenity ran down the stone steps and out into the halls of Hogwarts. Glancing around, she ran in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. As she was turning a corner past the library, she smacked into someone and fell backwards onto the floor. Muttering to herself, she winced, looking up.  
  
"Fred? No! You're not Fred. Not George either. Too young to be Bill or Charlie. Too cute for Percy. You're Ron, aren't you? Ron Weasley?" Serenity questioned, chuckling as she watched Ron blush.  
  
"I'm Ron, yeah. You know my brothers?" Ron questioned, glancing at Harry and Hermoine standing next to him.  
  
Standing, Serenity nodded, saying, "Yeah. I know your brothers. I used to date Bill, until Daddy found out. Still don't understand why he objected. We're still friends though, even if Bill is still a little wary of Daddy. As for Charlie, well, I was always helping him out. For someone so smart, he was always in trouble with Professor Snape. Don't know why, though. I always did think that Snape was a big softy. As for Percy, well, he was always nice to talk to. Always has the best advice. And Fred and George. Well, we always gave Filch a hard time. Or tried to, at least. Usually, we just ended up amusing him, though I do have a feeling that was mostly my fault."  
  
Wide eyed, Ron stared at her in amazement. "Wow!"  
  
Chuckling, Serenity nodded, glancing at Harry and Hermoine before asking, "Listen, Ron? Could you tell Fred and George that the Moon Bunny says the team's back together, and that I'll see them later, at dinner? Tell them to save me a spot next to them at the table. Just in case." With those words, Serenity resumed her path towards the Slytherin dorms, leaving the Golden Trio standing where she left them.  
  
Still amazed, Ron stared at his two friends. The only words out of his mouth, were, "How old IS she?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I hope that you guys liked this chapter. At first, I was going to have someone else as Serenity's father, but this seemed to fit better to my liking, so I changed it. Also, the brother I mentioned in the first chapter isn't going to be her actual blood related brother. He's just going to be someone that Serenity calls her brother, because that's how close she is to him. I'll leave it to you to figure out who her brother might be. Anyways, Please Review!!


	4. Syrathen and Brother

A Forgotten Queen

Chapter Four

By Chang Liko  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron, Harry, and Hermoine were trying to figure out who the new girl was and why she knew the Weasley brothers.  
  
"It's strange. I feel like I should know her for some reason," Ron exclaimed, for the tenth time in the past hour.  
  
"I wonder who she is? And where was she headed to in such a hurry?" Hermoine mused, tapping a quill on top of her Herbology text.  
  
"She was pretty," Harry stated, causing Hermoine to roll her eyes in amusement.  
  
"Who was pretty, Harry?"  
  
Looking up, Ron saw his two brothers, Fred and George. "We ran into the new girl that was brought here by the Centaur. Or, rather, she ran into us. Apparently, she knows us. Or at least she knows you two, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. She actually gave us a message for you two. Something about the Moon Bunny saying the team's back together and to save her a seat at dinner, that she'll see you two then."  
  
Eyes wide, the twins looked at each other, exclaiming, "It's HER!" before dashing off in the direction of their rooms before Ron could even begin to question the two of them about the mysterious girl.  
  
Glancing at each other, Ron questioned, "What was that about?"  
  
Shrugging, Harry replied, "Dunno. Whatever it was about, it's bound to be interesting."  
  
Nodding, Hermoine stated, "And it's bound to get them in trouble somehow. They really shouldn't do half the things that they do. I let them get away with quite a lot as it is."  
  
Snorting, Ron shook his head, saying, "'Moine, just because you're Head Girl, doesn't mean that you can't overlook a few things. Fred and George are harmless."  
  
"So you say. That doesn't mean that they should be allowed to get away with half the things that they do," Hermoine replied.  
  
Chuckling quietly to himself, Harry sat back and watched Ron trying to defend his older brothers to Hermoine, wondering to himself who that girl had been, and why she was at Hogwarts.  
  
Sighing, Serenity came to a stop outside the portrait leading to the Slytherin dorms, a huge snake sleeping on top of a rock. Rapping gently on the frame of the portrait, Serenity waved, smiling at the waking snake.  
  
Seeing who was in front of it, the snake perked up, and began to hiss at Serenity.  
  
'My Queen! When did you get back from your travels?'  
  
Smiling, Serenity chuckled, replying, 'I just got back a few days ago, Syrathen. I was in the infirmary for a couple days, because I'd been drained of my energy when I'd transported myself to the Forbidden Forest.'  
  
Uncurling itself from the rock, Syrathen slithered closer to Serenity, almost seeming to come out of the painting. 'Why have you returned so early, Mistress? I had thought that you would not be returning for another few years.'  
  
Nodding Serenity replied, 'I wasn't supposed to return yet, I know. But I was unwelcome where I was to. I decided that it would have been better had I returned home, instead of staying on a planet encased in ice for the next thousand years.'  
  
'You thought right. I had begun to miss you, Mistress. The Slytherins have no respect for a portrait as dignified as myself. I should be guarding your rooms. The only one who shows me any of the respect I deserve, is your young friend.'  
  
'How is he, anyways?' Serenity questioned, her curiosity aroused. 'Does he know that it was I who was brought into the Great Hall a few nights ago?'  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Syrathen replied, 'To my knowledge, he knows nothing of your return. Did you wish to see him?'  
  
Nodding, Serenity grinned, saying, 'I do want to see him. Is he in the dorm now?'  
  
'Yes, he is, Mistress.'  
  
'Do you think that you could let me inside the dorm? You know that I'd never cause trouble. And if you want the password, the only one I have to offer, is the one I gave you after I finished painting you.' Serenity stated, grinning.  
  
Bowing, Syrathen slithered back onto his rock, the painting opening as he did so, granting Serenity entrance into the Slytherin dorm.  
  
Passing Syrathen, Serenity placed her hand on her signature in the corner, infusing the painting with a little magic, making the painting look brand new again. Heading deeper into the Slytherin dorm, Serenity hid herself behind a pillar as she heard her friend's voice.  
  
"I wonder who that was that was brought into the Great Hall the other night?"  
  
Chuckling, Serenity stepped out from behind the pillar, into plain sight. Shaking her head, she said, "I'm surprised that you'd forget me so soon, D-chan! I don't know whether to be hurt, or relieved."  
  
Shocked, Draco shot to his feet, exclaiming, "Serenity! That was you?"  
  
Nodding, Serenity grinned, walking further into the room, ignoring the shocked looks that she was getting. "That was me. A little under clothed, but me." Walking up to Draco, Serenity pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear, "I missed you, baby brother."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Serenity, Draco smiled, replying, "I missed you, too, big sister."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I hope that you liked this part. Sorry I was so long in getting out the last few parts. I haven't had access to the internet for a long time, unfortunately. I also apologize for any spelling mistakes. Gomen! Please Review!!


	5. Sorting

A Forgotten Queen

Chapter Five

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

By the time that dinner had rolled around, Fred and George had worked themselves into quite an excited state and couldn't sit still for more than two seconds. Also, Ron had gotten several letters within the space of three hours, demanding to know if someone called Serenity was actually back. All in all, Ron Weasley was rather confused and really annoyed about it.

"I don't know who this girl is, but I'd love to know why my family has their knickers in a twist about her! I mean, how special can she really be!?" Ron exclaimed, securing the seventh letter he'd gotten to the owl waiting for his response.

Shrugging, Hermoine replied thoughtfully, "Maybe she's someone famous. That would explain why everyone seems to know her. Although, if she was famous, I'm sure that one of us would have heard of her by now."

Shaking his head, Harry pushed himself up from the plush chair he'd been sitting in, stating, "Well, I for one am hungry. If we don't leave, we'll be late for dinner."

"Yeah. We should go down to dinner. That girl did say that she was going to be there. Or at least, that's what she's leading Fred and George to believe. Maybe we'll be able to find out who she is and why she's here," Ron exclaimed, already heading to the portrait hole.

Shrugging, Hermoine followed Ron and Harry out of the common room, mentally going over the famous people that she knew of related to the wizarding world. She still couldn't come up with anyone with the name Serenity that looked like the girl that they'd run into earlier that day.

They made their way through the halls and down to the Great Hall. Upon entering the hall, they found that everyone was whispering to each other and that the mysterious girl was standing up near the staff table, grinning up at Snape who was glaring down at her, apparently unamused by whatever the girl had said.

"She's gonna get hurt if she keeps looking at Snape like that," Ron muttered to his friends as he dropped into his place at the Gryffindor table.

Shaking his head slightly, Harry stated, frowning, "No. For some reason, I think that this might be a common occurrence between these two. I believe, if he was presented with the situation, Snape would lay down his life in a second for her."

Staring at Harry, Ron shook his head, replying, "I don't know, mate. I mean, look at them. He's glaring at her like she just blew up his dungeons."

"Maybe so. But for some reason, it just doesn't ring true. She seems like she knows what she's doing too. She wouldn't actually make him mad," Harry stated, his voice sounding slightly dazed, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"Mate? Harry? You alright man?" Ron questioned, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh? What?" Harry questioned, turning his gaze to Ron.

Frowning slightly, Ron just stared at him, shaking his head.

"Look. They're going to sort her," Hermoine stated excitedly, pointing to the front of the room where Serenity was taking a seat on the small stool.

Sitting gently on the stool, Serenity smiled at Professor McGonagall and nodded, indicating that she was ready to have the hat placed on her head.

"Hello my child," the Sorting hat greeted kindly.

"Hello, old friend. How have you been?" Serenity questioned telepathically.

"It's been boring without you here. Now, to business," the Sorting hat stated.

"Yes. I suppose that we must find a house to place me in," Serenity stated, sighing slightly.

"But where to put you. You've already been in them all, even Slytherin. You fit the personality of them all," the Sorting hat stated, his tone musing.

"True. Although, Slytherin didn't seem to get along with me well after Voldermort started his reign," Serenity replied.

"I remember that. Hmm...decisions, decisions," the Sorting hat mumbled.

Giggling, Serenity projected her spirit out of her body to watch the student body, watching them watch her sorting. "I think the kiddies are getting anxious. You had better hurry and make a decision," she stated.

"Get back in your body Serenity. There are a few here who may notice you if you astral project long enough," the Sorting hat admonished.

Pulling her spirit back into her body, Serenity questioned, "Who would be able to see me astral project, other than the teachers?"

"Well, for one, Harry Potter," the Sorting hat replied.

"The young man who defeated Voldermort? Well that's to be expected. Who else though?" Serenity questioned.

"The Weasley family. You are bonded to the lot of them, you know," the Sorting hat replied.

"Yes, and don't you dare tell Daddy either," Serenity ordered.

"I'd be surprised to find out he didn't already know, but I won't tell him. Unless of course he asks. Then I'd have to tell him," the Sorting hat replied.

"I know. But you're not to offer information," Serenity stated.

"Well, I really can't decided about where to put you, you know," the Sorting hat muttered.

Serenity laughed out loud, startling the students and the staff. "If you can't decide about where to put me, just place me in each of the houses and give me a room totally separate," she stated, still giggling.

"Hmm...I could do that. I don't think that Dumbledore would approve though," the Sorting hat replied.

Laughing again, Serenity nodded, replying, "I agree. Well, I'm out of ideas."

"I suppose that I could assign you a separate room, yet let you choose where you wanted to be placed," the Sorting hat stated.

"I'll agree to that. Hmm...I think that I might like to be put in Slytherin. I haven't been assigned that house for a few decades. Also, it'll give me better chances to annoy Severus without losing house points," Serenity stated.

"Very well," the Sorting hat stated. Speaking now to the gathered assembly, the Sorting hat stated, "This young lady will be assigned her own room, separate from all houses, but she will be placed in Slytherin."

Loud cheering could be heard from the Slytherin table while disagreeing noises came from the other three tables. Meanwhile, the staff table could only frown in confusion. Why would she be placed in Slytherin but not stay in the house dorms? The only staff member that wasn't questioning this, was Snape, who was currently bemoaning the fact that he was going to have to put up with the girl for the rest of the year and Melin knew how much longer.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hope you liked. Sorry it wasn't up sooner. I've had to study for school a lot. I can't afford to let my marks drop even a few points. I'll try and get another chapter up soon. Please Review!


	6. Conversations and Trouble for Snape

A Forgotten Queen

Chapter Six

By Chang Liko  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape!" Serenity called, her voice sweet enough to cause cavitites.  
  
Wincing, Snape turned around, his gaze coming to rest on the girl currently wearing black robes with the silver and green insignia proclaiming her a member of Slytherin House. Wondering how he constantly managed to get himself to these situations, he cleared his throat, asking, "Yes, Miss Moon?"  
  
"I was told that you'd kept my things for me. That was sweet of you. But, if you don't mind, I've come to get them back. I need them for my room, you know. Can't go through classes without the proper utensils and books, now can I?" Serenity stated, grinning up at Snape.  
  
Sighing, Snape grimaced, asking, "You're going to be like this all year, aren't you, Serenity?"  
  
Grinning, Serenity nodded, "Yup!"  
  
"What did I ever do to you? What did I do to deserve this?" Snape questioned, almost seeming to whine.  
  
Chuckling, Serenity wrapped her arms around Snape, stating, "Not a thing. It's just that you're so easy to agrivate. That, and you can't harm me. Daddy'll get mad."  
  
Chuckling slightly, Snape returned her hug briefly before letting go and looking around to make sure that no one had seen him brief lack of decorum. "You know your father wouldn't get too angry with me. He'd know I had a good reason to do anything to you, just like he knows that I wouldn't be able to do anything to you anyway."  
  
"I know that. But it's still fun to try and agrivate you," Serenity replied, grinning up at him, her eyes holding that familiar twinkle.  
  
"Well, since I'm assuming that you did come to me to get your things, I might as well let you know that I've already had them transferred to your rooms," Snape stated.  
  
"Really? Everything is there already?" Serenity questioned excitedly, bouncing on the spot.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Snape nodded, saying, "Everything is there. From the new broom you made before you left last time, to the very last pair of bunny print underwear."  
  
Frowning slightly, Serenity crossed her arms, demanding, "How do you know what my underwear looks like!?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Snape glared, muttering, "They fell on me when I was opening the closet you'd stashed your things in."  
  
Blushing herself, Serenity gasped, screaching, "Ecchi!"  
  
As Snape stared after her, shocked, she turned and bolted down the hall towards her rooms, giggling silently.  
  
After turning several corners, she finally collapsed in giggles, falling to the floor as she tried to breath.  
  
"Tormenting Snape again, Sere?"  
  
Glancing up, Serenity saw Draco smirking down at her and nodded, collapsing into another fit of giggles.  
  
"What was it this time? Bra on his bed? Sexy bed clothes hanging out of his sock drawer?" Draco questioned, helping her to her feet.  
  
Gasping, Serenity replied, "When I left last time, I set everything in the closet, so that when opened, it would dump everything out, landing that pair of bunny print underwear that you gave me for my birthday on top of the person's head. Apparently Snape had already sent everything to my rooms for me, and he was the one to have the underwear land on his head. I screached at him, calling him a pevert, and then turned and ran, leaving him standing in shock and blushing."  
  
Chuckling, Draco shook his head. "I can tell it's going to be a fun year, having you back with us."  
  
Nodding, Serenity fixed her gaze on him, grinning slyly.  
  
Backing up a step, Draco chuckled nervously, asking, "What?"  
  
"Have you asked her yet?" Serenity questioned devilishly.  
  
Gulping slightly, Draco looked around for the quickest exit possible, squeeking, "What do you mean? Asked who what?"  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean, Draco. Have you asked her out yet?" Serenity questioned silkily, nudging him in the side.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Serenity!" Draco exclaimed, blushing slightly.  
  
Nodding, Serenity leered at him, drawling, "Sure you don't. I know you like her. I saw it when I noticed you together a few years ago. You know, it's not very nice to call the girl you like names."  
  
Scowling, Draco huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Serenity.  
  
Shrugging, Serenity pasted an indifferent look on her face, saying, "Oh well. I guess its good that you don't like her then. Maybe Ron'll have a chance with her now."  
  
Startled, Draco glared at her, exclaiming loudly, "That Weasel had better stay away from Hermoine if he knows what's good for him! She's mine!"  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it!" Serenity exclaimed, triumphant.  
  
Paling, then blushing deep red, Draco stared at her, amazed that he'd fallen for her trick.  
  
Grinning, Serenity blew on her nails and then polished them on her robes, stating smugly, "I haven't lost my touch. That's how I got Raye and Chad together."  
  
At the mention of her fellow scout, Serenity suddenly went silent, her face sad.  
  
"Are you alright, Sere?" Draco questioned, concerned.  
  
Sighing, Serenity nodded, saying, "Yeah. I'll be fine. I just need some time alone. I'll talk to you later, Draco. Maybe we can hang out in my rooms."  
  
With Draco nodding an affirmitive, Serenity turned away, heading for the library.

* * *

"I don't know why she was put in Slytherin! I mean, she seems really nice! All the Slytherin's are bloody arrogant and rude!" Ron exclaimed, his face slightly red and his breathing faster than normal.  
  
"I have a feeling that she's not like them. At least, not unless she'd have to be. She seemed nice enough when we met her, if a little off topic," Hermoine stated, glancing over at Harry, who was currently staring off into space.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to know that you think of me like that."  
  
Turning around, Hermoine saw Serenity standing behind her, smiling.  
  
Looking over to Ron, Serenity smiled, saying, "Hello Ronald. Molly asked me to tell you that you'd better pass your NEWTs this year, or you're in for it. Personally, I wouldn't worry much. I mean, your mother is rather terrifying when she's angry, but if she was actually able of causing harm, then I'd have suggested that the Wizarding world save Harry here the trouble and send your mother up against ol' Voldy. He wouldn't have stood a chance."  
  
Laughing, Ron nodded. "I agree with you there."  
  
"By the way, Harry. Nice job you did with him. He was in some serious need of an ass kicking. He always was a little anal towards Muggle borns. I, personally, have never known a greater friend than muggles. Though, I can say for a fact, that my little brother is a terrible pain in the ass at times. My muggle born brother that is. As for my adopted little brother, he's a pain in the ass too. Likes this girl, has for about three years now, and refuses to ask her out because he's insulted her a little. Not that I condone the insults now, since they were rather harsh, but he should just ask, rather than pining away with unrequited love, don't you think?" Serenity inquired, her face innocent as she grinned inside, laughing her head off at the bewildered looks on the three teens faces.  
  
"Uh..." Ron muttered stupidly.  
  
Nodding, Serenity sighed, saying, "I know what you mean. He should just ask her out, shouldn't he? What do you think, Hermoine? Would you date a guy if he'd insulted you for like forever, if you knew he'd actually had a crush on you that had actually developed into love along the way?"  
  
Frowning slightly, Hermoine shrugged, saying, "I suppose I might. If he apologized for everything he'd said about me, letting me know that he hadn't meant a word of what he'd said, then I suppose I might give him a chance to make everything up to me. But I suppose it would also depend on what he was like." Seeing Serenity's interested look, she continued, "I mean, if he's got a nice personality, is kind to me and my friends, get along with my family, doesn't insult or degrade them because they're Muggles or anything like that."  
  
"What about whether or not he might be cute? Hot even," Serenity questioned, grinning as Hermoine blushed deeply.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be a must, but it would be rather nice," Hermoine admitted softly, her blush deepening.  
  
"Good! That's settled then!" With those words, Serenity turned and left the library, leaving Hermoine to stare after her in shock.  
  
"Why do I not have a good feeling about this?" Hermoine questioned meekly.  
  
Chuckling, Harry shook his head, staring after her, saying, "I think you've just been had, Hermoine. I think Serenity was fishing for information for someone else. I wouldn't be surprised to see someone from Slytherin come up to you in the next week or so and ask you out, considering they're the only ones who have ever insulted you or us for that matter."  
  
Paling slightly, Hermoine glanced from Ron to Harry, squeeking.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ron said, "Relax Hermoine. It's only a guy. He won't bite."  
  
Wide eyed, Hermoine scrambled to collect her books and took off from the library, muttering about doing something to fix her hair and clean herself up a bit.  
  
Ron and Harry shook their heads, laughing. Seeing the Librarian glaring at them to be quiet, they gathered their books and trailed off after Hermoine, still chuckling under their breath.

* * *

"So, do you know what we're supposed to do?"  
  
"I have it all up here," the figure garbed in the black ninja costume replied, tapping their head with their index finger.  
  
Chuckling darkly, another figure asked, "Did you have to dress like that?"  
  
Snorting, the ninja replied, "Do you have to be so stupid?"  
  
Chuckling, what seemed to be the leader of the three stated, "Alright you two. We have no time to argue. We have to get this set up before we're located. It's a stroke of luck that we were able to find the Murauder's Map. With it, we'll have time to hide ourselves if anyone comes this way."  
  
"That's true. But, are you sure we should hit Snape's classroom?" the second one asked.  
  
Snorting, the ninja stated, "Snape is all bark and no bite. He can't even begin to reach our level. To him, we're Gods!"  
  
As the other two watched on, amused, the ninja proceeded to cackle and chortle with glee, her voice muted and ominous.  
  
Rolling their eyes, the two looked at each other as the leader stated, "A bit dramatic, isn't she?"  
  
Snorting, the other replied, "That's being kind. She's downright insane. Which is good. The insane always have the best plots."  
  
Shaking his head, the leader reached out and placed a hand over the ninja's mouth, effectively silencing her. "It's time to go. We have exactly an hour until Snape will be approaching his classroom to prepare for the first class of the day. Do what you're supposed to, then get out of there. Anyone left behind, has an obligation to the rest of us to remain silent, even under penality of expulsion and even certain death. If either of us betrays the other, there will be dire consequences."  
  
Nodding, they put their hands out, grinning darkly. "Let's do it."  
  
Glancing around, they moved off down the halls, their clothing letting them blend into the shadows cast by the early morning dawn.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to get this chapter out sooner, but I've had a rush of tests the past week or so, and I just couldn't manage the time to get this up. A few people have been asking me how old Serenity is, how she's related to Draco, and how the whole Dumbledore and Selenity thing is tied in there. Well, I'll provide the answers.  
  
1: Serenity is old enough to know Voldemort when he was just starting out. She's practically immortal in this story, meaning that she ages really, really, really, really, really slowly. She can die, but she's always brought back by the Crystal.  
  
2: Serenity isn't actually related to Draco! REPEAT! SHE IS NOT RELATED TO DRACO! When Serenity was visiting her father, she bumped into Draco, got to know him, and since he'd a lot younger than her, she kind of adopted him as her little brother, as he did with her. So, to clarify, they only call each other brother and sister. In reality and this story, they are in no way blood related, unless Lucius is Selenity's brother or cousin, twice removed, or something of the like.  
  
3: The whole Dumbledore/Selenity thing. Well.....no one really knows who Serenity's father is. I'm just using creative freedom. This is working for my story, so if you have a little problem with it, don't read it.  
  
Also, Draco is not really old. He is actually 17 or 18, whatever age he'd be in his final year of Hogwarts. Serenity ran into him when he was just a few years younger. Draco Malfoy is a mortal! MORTAL! Not immortal or anything like that. Thank you for your time. I'll have the next chapter out A.S.A.P!


	7. Traps Are Set and Causing A Scene

A Forgotten Queen

Chapter Seven

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately.

* * *

The three of them made their way through the halls of the castle, the shadows serving to conceal their movements from any who might decide to pass them. All three of them had a common goal. To do their best to annoy the only teacher that would react accordingly. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master.

As they came upon the potions classroom, what appeared to be the leader motioned frantically to his companions, sending them signals that would set their plan in motion.

Nodding, a figure stepped out of the shadows, a ninja costume covering her from head to toe, hiding every feature except for her eyes, which were a stunning dark blue. Turning to the figure still encased in shadow, she motioned quickly with her hands, her fingers moving rapidly as she expressed her thoughts without saying a single word.

Pausing, she watched the shadows for a moment before nodding, apparently satisfied with what had been replied to her. Turning to face the door to the potions class, she shook her head, almost seeming to pity Snape at that moment.

Walking to the classroom door, she gently touched the handle, murmuring a few words so soft that not even Dumbledore himself would have been able to believe. After a moments pause, she twisted the doorknob, nodding with satisfaction as it turned easily under her direction.

Turning to the other two, she nodded once before stepping inside, all signs of her disappearing.

Stepping out of the shadows, the other figure nodded to the leader before following her inside the classroom, leaving the last figure, the leader of the little group, to keep watch for any who may decide to approach as the started their work for the year.

Inside the classroom, the figure in the ninja costume was approaching the solid wooden desk that stood in front of the various smaller tables that held the students during class time. Pulling something out of her costume, she walked around the edge of the desk, pulling out the chair that was situated behind the desk, the chair that held Snape during his classes.

Smirking at her companion, she ducked down behind the desk, disappearing. There was a muted clicking sound, followed by a muffled curse. After a few moments, she stood, dusting off her gloved hands and nodding satisfactorily. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out something flicking it to her companion, eyes sparkling gleefully.

Catching it, he looked at it, letting out a muted chuckle that shook his shoulders. Catching her eye, he nodded, moving off towards the board that was pushed near the side of the class, the board that Snape used to give his classes instructions on.

Stopping in front of the board, he held up what looked like a piece of chalk and began to write on the board in large, swirling lettering. The strange thing about it was that the words disappeared from the baord before they could even be read.

After finishing with the board, he tossed the chalk back to the ninja. Nodding to each other, they quickly set about rigging the rest of the pranks they had thought up.

After a few moments, they stood back, surveying the room with a practiced eye. Looking at each other, they nodded, heading towards the door. Cautiously, they slipped out into the hall, glancing at their lookout to see if anyone was approaching. With the return of a negative answer, they visibly relaxed and the female of the group turned back to the door, closing it quietly and placing her hand back on the handle, whispering softly.

Turning back to her companions, she nodded, motioning that they only had an hour or so before they were due to appear at the Great Hall for breakfast.

Nodding, the two looked at each other, motioning a farwell to their female counterpart before blending into the fading shadows to head back to their rooms.

* * *

"Sere! Wait up!" Fred called out, running down the hall towards breakfast as he spotted his long time friend.

Pausing, Serenity glanced behind her, smiling brightly when she saw her friend. "Fred!"

When he finally caught up with her, he grinned, panting slightly. "Why didn't you come to our room last night? I figured that you'd want to spend some time with your best friends, after all this time you've been away."

Gasping, Serenity covered her mouth, exclaiming in mock horror, "A Slytherin? Friends with a Gryffindor? Who knows what kind of evil that would bring about!"

Rolling his eyes, Fred tossed his arm around her shoulder, grinning when she jumped slightly as his twin showed up to toss his arm around her other shoulder, enfolding her between the two of them.

"What evil indeed! Just think! The destruction of everything chocolate and sweet in the world!" George exclaimed, his voice terrified.

Gasping in horror, Serenity glared up at him, muttering, "You do not joke about chocolate never existing. It's sacreligious!"

Bowing slightly, George replied, "As my lady wishes!"

Giggling, Serenity nodded, satisfied.

Shaking his head, Fred glanced around at the looks they were getting as they entered the Great Hall. Seeing the envious and longing look that was being directed towards the three of them by someone he knew well, Fred grinned. Stepping away from Serenity, he bowed low, exclaiming just loud enough for everyone to hear, "My lady! May I have the indescribable honor of escorting you to your seat for this mornings meal?"

Startled, Serenity glanced at the amused look on George's face and the mischivious look on Fred's and startled laughing. Composing her features, she bent him a graceful curtsy, replying graciously, "You may, kind sir."

Standing from his bow, Fred took her hand and slipped it through the crook of his elbow, escorting her to her seat at the Slytherin table. Bowing before her again, he pressed a soft kiss across the top of her knuckles, saying, "I thank you for this honor, m'lady. I hope that you enjoy your meal, and that the day sees fit to bring you every pleasure."

Smiling demurly, Serenity curtsied before him once again before taking her seat next to Draco and watching Fred walk back to his hyperventalating twin. Rolling her eyes slightly, she turned her attention to Draco and laughed at his put out expression.

"What's gotten into him?" Draco demanded, scowling after the Weasley twins as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"They're just playing around, D-chan! Leave them be," Serenity admonished sternly.

Nodding, Draco turned his attention to his plate, trying to get his breakfast eat before they had to leave to go to classes. He still wondered what the little show the Weasley twins had been for, but he decided to ignore it for the moment, giving them the benefit of the doubt. He wouldn't have done that, however, had he glanced up.

Over at the Gryffindor table, a certain someone was staring at the Slytherin table, a dazed look on their face. He was staring at Serenity.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner, but I've been a little busy. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter, and I'll try making the next one longer. I hope that you liked this chapter as much as you have the other chapters I've posted for this story. Please feel free to review!!


	8. Poor Snape and Maybe Relationships

A Forgotten Queen

Chapter Eight

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own only Snape and Draco! See! pulls plushie Snape and Draco from her closet I own them. No one can take them away! No one! glances around, eyes wide, panicked look on her face They're mine!

Serenity grinned, glancing at Draco as she heard him mutter something about the Gryffindor Golden Trio. Shaking her head, she whispered laughingly, "You know, D-chan, with the way you act, a person could almost think that you were jealous of Harry and his friends."

Glaring down at Serenity, Draco muttered, "I am not jealous of Potter! Or his muggle loving friends."

Giggling, Serenity replied, "Well, with the way you get on, you'd never be able to tell the difference."

"Stuff it!" Draco muttered, blushing slightly.

Serenity stared up at him, following his gaze to the Golden Trio. Sighing, Serenity stated softly, "You know, I have a feeling, that if you apologized to her for the things you've said, that she'd agree to go on a date with you."

Shrugging, Draco blushed slightly, turning to look at Serenity, asking, "What makes you think that?"

Grinning slyly, she replied, "Oh, just something she told me."

Frowning slightly, Draco questioned, "What do you mean, something she told you? What did she say?"

"Well, I asked her if she would date someone who'd made fun of her for a long time if she really knew that the person was actually in love with her. She might have mentioned that she would give him a chance to make it up to her if he apologized for the things he'd said about her and her friends," Serenity stated. "I also might have overheard her say something about fixing herself up, just in case someone decided to ask her out any time soon."

Glancing over at Hermoine where she was arguing with Ron, Draco murmured to himself, "She does look really nice today. I've never seen her look nicer. But I love her curls better than straight hair. It fits her personality better."

Smiling secretely at the dreamy expression on her little brother's face, Serenity nudged him in the ribs, saying, "If you don't stop staring at her that way, someone's gonna see."

Startled, Draco glanced around before glaring down at Serenity.

Smiling innocently, Serenity held her hands up in surrender. "What?"

Shaking his head, Draco grabbed her arm, pulling her along down the hall and past the Golden Trio towards first period Potions with the Gryffindor's.

By the time they had gotten to class, Snape was waiting for them. Glaring around at the Gryffindor's, he turned and opened the door, stating, "Take your seats. Today, we're going to be creating a potion that will allow us to speed along the recovery of ill patients. Now, this potion will be used by Madame Pomfrey in the infirmery, so do try not to botch it, will you."

Waving his wand, towards the board, Snape stated, "The directions are on the board. Get started."

He headed towards his desk, only to halt in his tracks at the surpressed giggling coming from the class. Swinging around, he glared at the class, slightly surprised that they didn't shut up immediately.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at each one in turn, demanding softly, "May I inquire as to what you all find so hilarious about this potion?"

Still giggling, one of the Slytherin girls pointed at the board.

Scowling, Snape turned to glance at the board, expecting to see the directions to the potion they were supposed to be working on. Instead, he came face to face with three words.

'Snape's A Perv!'

Growling slightly, Snape flicked his wand at the board, eyes narrowing when the words disappeared, only to be replaced with others.

'Snape goes through girls underwear drawers.'

Muttering a curse, Snape flicked his wand at the board again, his eyes widening slightly at the next words that appeared.

'Snape has the hots for McGonagall.'

Snape flicked his wand, teeth clenched.

'Snape doesn't have the hots for McGonagall. He's gay!'

Upon reading these words, the entire class started to turn red in the face, the effort of keeping their laughter contained beginning to get to them.

Growling audibly, Snape flicked his wand again.

'Snape has a hot, yummy body.'

Paling slightly, he flicked his wand again.

'Hey Snape! You, me, in a dark closet. I'll bring the lube.'

Eyes wide, Snape flicked his wand, fearing what might show up next.

'As the muggle, Austin Powers said, "Do I make you horny, Baby?"'

At these words, the entire class broke out into laughter, doubling over and clutching their stomaches as they alternated between laughing and moaning about not being able to breath.

Blushing slightly, Snape flicked his wand again, making the words disappear, replacing them with new ones.

'Hey baby! You'll be hearing from me.'

Flicking his wand one last time, Snape sighed slightly, seeing the directions to his potion appear. Glaring darkly at the class, he cleared his throat, waiting for the class to shut up.

Finally getting their attention, with only the occasional chuckle, Snape sneered, drawling, "Now that you've all had your laugh, please finish the potion!"

As the students got their ingredients, Snape went to his desk, placing his hands on the back of his chair to stare out over his class, his eyes going to the person he knew was responsible for the words on the board. The only problem was that he had no proof. He sighed, wondering what else was going to happen to him today.

Pulling out his chair, he didn't hear the muted click over the soft noise of the class working on their potions. Moving around his chair, he sighed, letting himself drop into the chair. He frowned slightly, reaching up to scratch his face as he felt it tingle slightly before pulling some papers towards him to mark.

When there was only a few minutes left to class, he stood, intending to move about the room to check everyone's potions and to gather the vials to mark. As he stood, there was another muted click. As his chair was pushed out, the lyrics from the muggle song, 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' blared from a hidden stereo system, startling the entire class and causing them to look up.

What they saw, was Snape, in his original robes, but with a more feminine appearance and noticeable makeup covering his features, outlining them. They couldn't contain themselves. They cracked up, several of them falling from their stools as they started laughing, pointing at Snape and muttering incoherently.

Scowling, Snape transfigured a mirror from the board and looked into it. When he saw what the students saw, he paled and had to reach out to grab onto his desk. His hair now had a soft, silky look to it, and was lightly curled. He had makeup on, outlining his eyes and cheek bones and lips, making him look more female than male.

Glaring around the class, he stated harshly, "Get out, now!"

Still laughing, the students gathered their things, leaving the class. They were already planning on telling their friends all about what had happened in potions that morning.

"Miss Moon! Stay!" Snape called after Serenity as she went to walk out the door with Draco.

Turning back, Serenity smiled slightly, closing the door behind the last student to leave. "Yes, Professor?"

"When? And who helped you?" Snape growled.

"Whatever do you mean, Professor?" Serenity questioned innocently.

"I know you did this! Now, who helped you? Was it those Weasley twins?" Snape demanded, glaring at her.

"Well, I never!" Serenity huffed, crossing her arms. "How you could even suggest that Fred or George would do something like this to you, that I would do something like this to you, is beyond my comprehension! You should be ashamed of yourself, Severus Snape! You were raised better than this!"

Growling, Snape motioned for her to go, grating out, "I know it was you, Serenity. And when I find out how, I'll own you and the Weasley twins."

Grinning, Serenity hugged him quickly, saying, "Oh, I don't think Fred would mind all that much. I think that he'd rather enjoy the experience."

Pulling back from the pale professor, Serenity waved, leaving the classroom.

Later that night, after their classes, Serenity, Fred and George sat on Serenity's bed, talking about what had happened in potions class that day.

"You know, it wasn't nice to tease the poor thing like that, Fred. I know you like him, but you shouldn't have let him know that way," Serenity stated, pouting as she stared at her friend.

Shrugging, Fred grinned, replying, "Well, I got the message across, didn't I?"

Shaking her head, Serenity sighed, nodding. "That you did. Especially when I let slip that you might not be adverse to any attention he might give you. He did look rather pale though. I don't think that he gave it much thought, though I'm sure he will now."

"I still don't understand why you're attracted to that git. Now, Draco would be more appropriate. He's yummy," George stated, grinning.

"He's also straight. And he's in love with Hermoine. So leave him be, George," Serenity stated, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, damn. And another one bites the dust. Oh well. Time to hunt. If Fred's gonna have someone, then I'm gonna have to find someone too. Shouldn't be too hard," George muttered to himself.

Groaning slightly, Serenity turned back to Fred, asking, "Do you love him, Fred?"

"Huh?" Fred asked, startled.

"Do you love Severus? He's very special to me, and I don't want to see him hurt. I care for him like a brother," Serenity stated solemnly.

"Serenity, don't worry. I love him. I wouldn't hurt him for anything," Fred stated, hugging his friend as she smiled at him.

"Eww! I'm getting Snape for a brother-in-law!" George exclaimed, squawking as two pillows hit him in the face, knocking him backwards from the bed the three of them were sitting on.

Slowly peering over the edge of the bed, George glared at his brother and friend, chuckling darkly. "So. You want a fight, do you?" With those words, he tackled them, pillows flying everywhere as they proceeded try and kill each other, laughing. Their ammunition, pillows.

To Be Continued...

A/N: LOL. Poor Snape. Well, we found out some new things about Snape in this chapter. And we found out some new things about Fred and George Weasley. I wonder how Snape is going to react towards Fred when they run into each other again? grins evilly I hope that you all liked this chapter, and I'll try and get another up as soon as I can. Also, for those of you reading Past Destinies, I'll be putting up a new chapter for that soon, mostly dealing with Vegeta and his thoughts and opinions on Chaos, so check back soon. Please REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. The Outers Arrive

A Forgotten Queen

Chapter Nine

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: sits in a corner, rocking back and forth, clutching her Snape and Draco plushies to her chest They're mine.

Draco sighed, glancing at the object of his affections from the corner of his eye. It had been several days since he'd found out that she might like him, and he still hadn't worked up the courage to ask her out. Not that he wasn't working on it, it was just harder than he'd thought it would be.

Sighing, Draco shook his head, glancing to the front of the room to the staff table as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Today, we'll be having three new students join our ranks. They had been home schooled before, but, due to unforseen complications, they have decided to join us here," Dumbledore stated, motioning towards a door off to the side of the room as it opened. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Amara Tenou, Michelle Kaiou, and Hotaru Tomoe."

As everyone watched, three people emerged from the room. The first, tall with short dusty blond hair. Upon entering the light of the great hall, all the girls sighed, whispers began, exclaiming about 'his' good looks.

The second of the group, an aqua haired young woman, stood a couple inches shorter than the first. She was smiling softly, her gaze sweeping over the student gathered in the great hall, almost seeming to look for a certain person. Her hand was wrapped around the blond's hand.

The last of the group, a young girl looking no more than eight, was trailing behind them, her hand grasping the aqua haired girl's free hand tightly, her eyes wide as she stared out at the rest of the students, her face extremely pale, more distinct because of her dark hair.

Smiling at them, Dumbledore smiled, saying, "They'll be sorted into houses now. Amara and Michelle are in their final year, and young Hotaru here, is in her fourth year."

Motiioning to McGonagall, Dumbledore watched as she brought forth the stool and the sorting hat. Motioning for the blond to sit on the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hello there, Sailor Uranus," The hat said, just loud enough for Amara to hear.

"How do you know who I am?" Amara questioned.

"I know a lot of things. It's easy to detect the type of magic that only hovers near a scout. But I must say, I find it strange to see you here. Is Serenity in some sort of danger?" the Sorting hat questioned, his tone worried.

"Not that we know of. Her mother was just worried about her being here with neither of her scouts to protect her. The inners might not be as loyal as they were thought to be, but that doesn't mean that we are the same," Amara replied.

"Yes. That is true. So, I guess that I must sort you into a house," the Hat mused softly.

"Hmm...What house is Serenity in?" Amara questioned.

"Your young Queen has been sorted into Slytherin, but has been given her own room, for obvious reasons," the Hat replied.

"Obvious reasons? You mean...?" Amara questioned, gasping slightly.

"Yes. That is exactly what I mean. She has not noticed that something is different, as it is meant to be, but she will soon," the Hat replied, confirming Amara's suspicions.

"Hmm...I see. So, it has already started," Amara mused.

"Yes," the Hat replied.

"So, where am I going to be placed, wise one?" Amara questioned.

"You, my dear, will be placed in..." the Sorting hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Loud cheering was heard from the Gryffindor table as the hat was removed from Amara's head, causing her to wince. Rolling her eyes, Amara glanced at Michelle, flicking her eyes towards the Slytherin table before meeting her eyes again.

Nodding once, Michelle smiled as she took her seat on the stool as Amara moved to sit at the Gryffindor table, letting the hat be placed on her head.

"Lady Neptune," the Sorting hat acknowledged, making Michelle smile slightly.

"Wise one," Michelle replied, making the hat chuckle.

"You two are good on my ego. Very few have called me wise," the Sorting hat stated.

"We only state truth," Michelle stated, her voice soft compared to the murmurs going around the great hall.

Chuckling, the Sorting hat mused, "I wonder where I should place you. Neither house is right for you."

"I'm sure that wherever you decide to place me, will be the right place," Michelle stated, her voice agreeable.

"Yes, that I know. But, I am thinking that you would like to be with your lover, would you not?" the Sorting Hat questioned.

Blushing slightly, Michelle smiled, replying, "I would enjoy being placed in the same house as her."

"Very well, then," the Sorting hat stated. "Gryffindor!" the hat cried, earning more cheers from the Gryffindor's as Michelle blushed, moving to sit next to Amara, their eyes trained on Hotaru as she moved to sit on the stool, her eyes wide.

As the hat was placed on her head, Hotaru giggled as everything disappeared from sight, the hat slipping over her eyes.

"Hello, child," the Sorting hat greeted.

Giggling, Hotaru grinned, whispered, "Hello."

"You are a strange one, aren't you?" the Sorting hat stated, chuckling slightly.

Frowning suddenly, Hotaru murmured softly, "You may think that you know everything about us and the others, but you know very little. You may have heard stories, but I was there. I know the ultimate truth; the truth that binds us all to her."

"Hmm...yes, I believe that you do, Saturn. You are, after all, the holder of her secrets; secrets that even she does not know yet," the Sorting hat replied softly.

"It will be soon...she has to return..." Saturn stated lowly, her voice dark.

"Yes...I believe that she will have to return soon. Your earth may end up having to wait longer than the established thousand years for her to return, but there is nothing that can be done," the Sorting hat mused, it's tone resigned.

"Yes...and for that, I am truly sorry for anything she may experience," Saturn stated.

"But, what about the reason she returned so early? Her true love?" the Sorting hat questioned.

"He is not here, nor is he even in this realm. There is someone here who cares for her, but she will never be able to care for him. Her destiny is elsewhere," Saturn stated, her voice softer now.

"I see. Very well, then. I hope that you and your sister know what you are doing," the Sorting hat replied.

Just as quickly as Hotaru had frowned, she suddenly smiled, asking, "So, Mr. Hat? Where am I being placed?"

Sighing softly, the Sorting hat chuckled slightly, replying, "I know just the place for you, my child."

"Slytherin!" the Sorting hat called out, making the other houses boo.

Pulling the hat off her head, Hotaru handed it to McGonagall before bounding down the few steps towards the Slytherin table. Heading straight for Serenity, Hotaru stopped directly before her, waiting to be acknowledged.

Surprised, Serenity turned to the girl standing at her side. "Yes?"

Giggling, Hotaru pointed to the spot in between Draco and Serenity, asking, "Can I sit there next to you? Please?"

Chuckling, Serenity nodded, moving over slightly to make enough room for Hotaru to sit as a plate appeared for her. "Sure! Sit."

Giggling, Hotaru lifted her feet over the bench before sitting down, her eyes going to Serenity again.

Smiling, Serenity ruffled Hotaru's hair, asking, "What is it?"

"You're really pretty! Are you a Princess or a Fairy or something?" Hotaru asked, grinning to herself at the startled look on Serenity's face.

Shaking her head, Serenity frowned slightly, replying, "No. As far as I know, I'm just an ordinary witch that goes to school here at Hogwarts."

Hotaru nodded, seeming to be apparently satisfied with Serenity's answer as she dug into the food that had appeared on her plate. 'You are no ordinary witch, Serenity dearest. You are far from ordinary, and you know it. You just don't know how far that truth reaches. But, soon, you will find out the truth. The question is, will you be able to accept it when you do?'

To Be Continued...

A/N: I apologize that this chapter isn't longer, and that I haven't updated in a while, but I only got the time to write this over Christmas holidays, and I haven't got the internet at home, so I had to wait until I got back to school to post it. Again, I'm sorry for not making it longer, but I did toss in some plot twists and stuff for you. Please, just don't kill me over the little cliff hanger I ended with. It seemed like a good spot to leave it, and make you all want to read the next chapter when I get it out! Anyways, Please Review!!!!


	10. Companionship

A Forgotten Queen

Chapter Ten

By Chang Liko

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. glances nervously as the dark figures holding guns to her plushie's head's I own nothing of this story, except the plot! winces as she sees the men tighten their fingers on the triggers I told them what you wanted me to! You heard me! Give me back the plushies!

* * *

Hotaru glanced out from behind Serenity as Draco came running around the corner. She knew she'd probably get in trouble for this, but she couldn't help herself. It had been a perfect opportunity. And besides, he'd called her a runt. 

Draco started seething when he saw Hotaru hiding behind Serenity. "You little runt! Get back here!"

"Draco! What's gotten into you?" Serenity exclaimed, frowning at the towel that was draped over Draco's head.

"What's gotten into me? WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME?" Draco exclaimed loudly, making Serenity wince slightly.

"Yes! It's a simple question, Draco. It does not require repeatition, or you yelling, for that matter," Serenity stated cooly.

Taking a deep breath, Draco snarled, "That little runt that has decided to use you for cover has done something that I'll never forgive her for!"

Wide eyed, Serenity glanced from Hotaru to Draco, asking, "What could a little girl do, Draco?"

Snarling, Draco ripped the towel from his head, exclaiming, "THIS!"

Serenity gasped, startled. Draco's hair was a bright fushia color. And his face was just red enough to match his hair. Lips twitching, Serenity cleared her throat, trying to keep from laughing. She knew he'd never let it go if she laughed.

Sticking her tongue out, Hotaru growled at Draco, exclaiming, "You deserved it!"

Lip curling slightly, Draco snarled, "I did nothing to require my humliation!"

Clearing her throat, Serenity stated calmly, "Now, children. There is no reason to become hostile."

"I am not a child!" Draco shouted.

The situation finally got to be too much for Serenity as she started to gasp for breath, trying desperately not to laugh, not that it was working very well.

"I'm sorry! It's just...your hair is the same shade as your face!" Serenity exclaimed, falling to the floor, tears of laughter escaping her eyes.

At this, Hotaru started laughing too.

Glaring at the both of them, Draco threw up his hands. "FEMALES!"

Turning, he walked away, glaring at everyone who even snickered once at his hair.

* * *

"Do you think we should let her be around him? I mean, he'll only be hurt in the end. Better that we stop this before anything happens," Amara whispered, her head close to her lovers as they conversed softly. 

"That is not our choice to make, Amara. It is theirs. We were told not to interfere in her life except in situations that endanger her life. This does not," Michelle stated, her tone telling Amara that she had better not interfere.

Sighing, Amara nodded, glaring across the room at the person they were talking about.

"Amara! Don't glare. You'll scare the poor thing," Michelle chided, laughing softly when Amara slumped back in her chair, pouting.

"I wonder how Hotaru is doing?" Michelle mused.

"That's another thing! Why was Saturn wakened? There must be something that we don't know about, something that requires her presence," Amara exclaimed softly.

"I don't know. She seems strange. She took to us right away. It's kind of cute, how she calls us her mama and papa," Michelle replied, smiling.

"I think she's suspicious," Amara stated, her tone suspicious.

Michelle rolled her eyes, amused. "Love, you think everyone who associates with the Princess is suspicious."

"And I'm usually right! Remember back on the moon? I was suspicious of her new maid, and I was right to be suspicious of her. She was from the dark moon," Amara stated smugly.

Michelle chuckled, shaking her head. "That was one time, love. It does not mean that you are right all the time."

"I was right more than once! What about-" Amara exclaimed, only to be cut off.

"Alright! I admit that you were right more than once. Don't get started," Michelle exclaimed, laughing.

Nodding, Amara pulled Michelle into her arms. "Damn straight."

"Don't curse in front of children," Michelle admonished.

Rolling her eyes, Amara nodded. "I still think he should stay away from her."

"Goddess! Amara! There is nothing going to happen. We haven't got the right to do anything to stop the Princess from seeing whomever she wants," Michelle exclaimed.

"But..." Amara started.

"NO! Leave it alone, or you sleep on the floor for the next two months," Michelle stated firmly.

Immediately, Amara closed her mouth, silently fuming.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Harry, Hermoine, and Ron sat gathered together, glancing every now and then at the two new students that had joined their house that day. 

"Don't you think it's strange to have four new students join us in the middle of the year?" Hermoine questioned.

"It is strange, but they probably have good reason to join us now, instead of at the beginning of the year, like everyone else," Harry replied.

"Did you see the chick that got placed in Slytherin? Man, she was creepy!" Ron exclaimed, shivering.

"Yeah. She did seem a little off. Her eyes were too cold and wise for someone her age. It almost seemed like she knew what was going to happen to everyone in the school as soon as she looked at us all," Hermoine murmured.

"I know. But that couldn't be right. I mean, she's only about fourteen. There is no way she'd be able to tell what is going to happen to everyone she looked at unless she was a very accomplished seer," Ron stated.

"That's true, but still. I don't think she's trustworthy," Hermoine stated.

"Hermoine. You should at least give her a chance," Harry stated.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermoine replied.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's talk about the upcoming Quidditch match. Who are we going up against?" Ron questioned.

"Ron! You're on the team and you don't even know who you're playing against!" Hermoine exclaimed, annoyed.

"So I didn't pay attention! Not like I'm going to forget about the game and not show!" Ron replied.

Harry shook his head, stating, "We're playing Slytherin."

"Oh! Well, that's nothing then. We can easily beat them," Ron exclaimed, smug.

Turning to Hermoine, Harry whispered, "Why do I get the feeling that he might be wrong this time?"

"Anyway, I wonder if Serenity has a date to the Christmas party?" Ron mused, head tilted to the side.

Groaning, Harry shook his head, stating, "Ron. She doesn't like you. At least, not that way."

Grinning, Ron shrugged, replying, "That doesn't matter, mate. Just wondering is all."

* * *

Fred grinned, watching his prey from the darkness of the shadows. He'd been there for some time, and he wasn't the least bit bored of watching him. His movements personified grace, his gestures flowed like the calmest stream. 

Sighing softly, Fred shifted position, nearly cursing when he accidently nudged a desk.

Startled, Snape glanced up from the potion he was working on, wondering who was in his private rooms. Not seeing anyone, he became immediately suspicious.

"Who's there? Show yourself immediately," Snape commanded sternly.

Sighing, Fred stepped out of the shadow, ready to accept whatever punishment that Snape might decide to deal out.

"It's just me, Professor Snape," Fred stated.

"Weasley. I see. And what, may I ask, are you doing in my private rooms?" Snape questioned, his eyes slightly wide from seeing who was in his chambers.

"Watching you," Fred answered simply.

"Watching me. What is it about me that seems to facinate you so much that you would risk getting points taken away from your house?" Snape questioned, curious as to the answer.

"I don't know. Everything about you facinates me. The way you move, speak. Hell, the way your chest moves when you breathe facinates me," Fred exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Startled, Snape could only stare at Fred, wondering what he was about to get himself into. "I see. Well, if you wish to observe me, you may stay. But not if you're going to be hiding in the shadows. Do I make myself clear?"

Shocked, Fred nodded absently. "S-sure!"

"Very well then. You may sit on the sofa," Snape stated, indicating the sofa that faced away from him.

Nodding, Fred moved to the sofa and flopped down onto it, folding his arms over the back and resting his chin on his folded arms, eyes glued to Snape's form. "What is it you are making?"

"It's a potion used to regrow bones. Madame Pomfrey requires it in the infirmary," Snape stated, going about finishing the potion.

"Is that the potion that Harry had to use before?" Fred questioned.

"Yes, this is the potion that Potter used," Snape stated, trying to ignore the young man and concentrate on his work.

"Professor?" Fred questioned.

"What, Mr. Weasley?" Snape inquired.

"Why are you letting me stay and watch you work?" Fred questioned.

Snape sighed, pausing in his work. "I don't know, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh," Fred commented.

Snape went back to his work, hoping he would be able to concentrate.

"Professor?" Fred questioned.

"What, Mr. Weasley?" Snape replied.

"Can I call you Severus?" Fred questioned meekly.

"What?" Snape exclaimed slightly, startled.

"Can I call you Severus?" Fred repeated.

Startled, Snape could only stare at Fred, unknowing of what to say.

"Oh. That's alright then. I'll understand if you don't want me to call you by your given name," Fred stated, sounding slightly disappointed.

Not liking the disheartened tone in Fred's voice, Snape spoke up. "You may call me Severus, but only when we are private."

Ecstatic, Fred smiled at him, nodding. "Alright. But, if I'm going to call you Severus, you must call me Fred, alright?"

Smiling slightly, Snape nodded, replying, "Alright, Fred."

Smiling widely, Fred settled down to watch Snape finish up the potion he was working on, the grin never leaving his face.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been able to write on this story for a while because I've had writer's block, then midterms! I'M SORRY! I'll try and do my best to update this story more often, I promise! We got some interaction between Snape and Fred in this chapter, and we still don't know who it is that likes Serenity. Oh well...maybe we'll find out in the next chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
